Como las estrellas
by Bell Star
Summary: —A veces creo que eres como las estrellas. —No. Las estrellas no. Son la luz que queda de algo que está muerto. No me gusta... —Pero siempre que muere una, de ella nace otra nueva. Sé que estás ahí, de día aunque no pueda verte. De noche aunque no te alcance. Sé que estás ahí. Eres especial, para mí. Y si te vas, si dejo de verte. Entonces yo me perderé. "Eres como las estrellas."


**Como**** las estrellas**

"_**IT'S RAINING MEN, ALELUYA! IT'S RAINING MEN! **_(A todos os gusta esa canción, admitidlo. ¡Admitidlo!) _**HEY MEN! AAAAH!" **_(—Ejem… No viene a cuento. Bell, estás en un fandom nuevo, seriedad… —¿Eso se come? —Ya la has cagado. —Entrada triunfal.) Iba a ponerme a decir algo en alemán, pero luego me he dado cuenta, de que… No sé alemán. (¡_Nein_!)

Tío, **¿cómo vas a comerte una estrella? **No tiene sentido. (¡25 de Diciembre, fun, fun, fun! ¿Cómo que estamos en Abril? ¿Cuándo ha pasado? No caerá esa breva.) ¡Fun, fun, fun!

Este fic, iba a llamarlo el **"No todavía no." "Todavía no." **O "**me duele la cabeza** (de tanto quererte un rábano revenio') **va a ser lupus." **Porque siempre era la misma historia, no literalmente. Pero cuando me disponía a subirla, siempre era el mismo cuento: _no todavía no, no. Aún no, le falta algo. _Y con esos "le falta algo" ha ido evolucionando a (**MegaFicMon** (_Insert_ Música Brave Heart)) a lo que es ahora y un día fue. Pasado y futuro presente, espero que os guste.

* * *

En serio, espero que os guste, es mi primer (me instalo aquí _by the face_, en un sitico de este entrañable lugar lleno de… No sé, lo que se dice siempre: sueños y esperanzas, o algo. ¡Apretad el culo que no entro!) y humilde "ficcillo" en este Fandom bendito de titanes(lo digo porque hay muy buenos _Fics_ por ahí sueltos), y no decepcionar a nadie (#DíQueSíBellSoñarEsGratis). Que hable por sí solo y os encienda esa chispilla que todos llevamos dentro. Se os quiere. _**Thank you all.**_

_**Dedicado a Hime Honda, **_porque he tenido a la pobre mucho tiempo en la inopia de si algún día iba a subir una historia de **Shingeki No Kyojin**. Pues… Aquí está. Soy mala persona, pero ella no. Ella es genial. Gracias. (#SobUglyFaceSob) Muchas gracias. ¡Continuad!

_**Bell Star.**_

* * *

_**Música a escuchar**__**:**_(Sí, yo hago estas cosas. Usualmente. Soy especial,_ especialmente especial_ valga la redundancia de mi buen retraso y gran oído musical. ¡_Al lío_!)

_**Skillet.**_

**Falling inside the black**

"No me dejes aquí solo."

"Porque apenas puedo ver del todo."

"No me dejes solo. Yo…"

"Me estoy hundiendo en la penumbra."

"¿Puedes oírme?"

"Hundiéndome en la oscuridad."

**1**

* * *

_**Piensas que no lo sabes, que existes por existir. Sin razón alguna. Que no estás aquí. Tan sólo te irás como llegaste un día. Pero hay dos preguntas que pueden resolver todas tus dudas, dos preguntas que te llevarán lejos, y dos preguntas que pueden hundirte en el momento. Sencillo, y sin miedo. **_

—_**Dilo ahora. En alto, para que todos te oigan: **_

"_**¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué quieres?"**_

* * *

**Distrito Rose.**

Hanji Zoe se colocaba las gafas con el dedo anular, conducía difícilmente por la carretera (porque no la miraba o soltaba ambas manos del volante a cada ferviente rato, ya fuese para toquetear con sus dedos el reproductor de radio, intentar darme un beso fortuito que nunca llegaba a su destino o volverse a colocar las malditas gafas de pasta sobre la nariz) _gracias_ a la orina transparente del Señor, que caía del cielo a trompicones sobre la luna de nuestro coche rojo.

A Hanji le gusta el color rojo. El cielo me estaba advirtiendo de que no iba a acabar bien. Llámalo X, llámalo como quieras pero es un presentimiento. Llámalo P. Llámalo como más lo odies, escupe sobre él.

Ese día estaba discutiendo con mi hermana. Aún no habíamos llegado, ni siquiera había puesto un pie en la acera. Y ya estábamos peleando como el perro loco que es ella, y el gato arisco que soy yo.

Frikis y pandilleros. Paraguas y chubasquero. Corea del Norte y Corea del Sur. Playa o montaña. La valiente Mulán o la inocente Blancanieves. Carne o pescado. Homosexuales e intolerantes. Norte o sur. Dulce o salado. Día y noche. Blanco y negro.

Mi hermana / y yo.

La eterna lucha.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir a esa tontería? —eché la cabeza hacia atrás, me regodeé en el asiento del copiloto.

—Siempre te saltas todas las excursiones. Y no lo entiendo, esta es **gratis** —"_palabras mágicas_" en boca de Hanji. "_Obligatorio_" en mis labios cortados—. Y además podrás ayudar a alguien, subir nota, ¿cuál es el problema? Yo estaría encantada de hacer experimentos —se le caía la baba de la emoción contenida.

Se limpiaba, tosiendo disimuladamente. Sus ojos castaños vigilaban la carretera a medida que me dirigían una fugaz mirada de costado. Suspiré decaído.

Yo no sirvo para ayudar a nadie. Y mis notas estaban perfectamente como estaban. Desastrosas. "—No es ningún experimento, idiota. No es una de tus excursiones extraviadas." Si ella pudiese lo haría por mí, lo haría por todo el colegio. Se _sacrificaría _por nosotros.

—El problema eres tú —no me había dado cuenta de que estaba gritando hasta que terminé de hablar—. Si te he dicho que no me gusta, es que no me gusta. ¿No puedo irme a casa?

Es lo que más quiero, es lo que necesito.

—Oh vamos, no te va a pasar nada. Inténtalo. Y si aún no te convence, márchate.

No lo entendía, no podía jactarme de que significaba eso. Ella lo arreglaba todo de esa forma. Pues ese método me parecía absurdo. Según Hanji la solución para todos tus problemas era esto: ve, pruébalo. Experimenta. Si estás cómodo quédate, si no, déjalo a medias.

Punto. Olvídalo como si eso no te fuese a acarrear problemas nunca _jamás de los jamases. _En la vida.

La mía se difería bastante. Directamente no lo hagas, haz otra cosa. Algo _seguro_. Algo que puedas mantener, no corromper. No olvidar, ni recordar con el tiempo lo mal que lo hiciste. Nadie saldrá herido; yo no acabaré arrepintiéndome.

—Levi, hazlo por mí —susurró con una voz acaramelada y juguetona, haciendo que se me crispara el vello del cuerpo—. _Por favor_…

¿Por qué? ¿Qué cambiaría eso? No puede decirlo claramente: "—estoy preocupada por ti." No puede. Siento las ganas fervientes de contárselo, de gritárselo:

_"—Desde que Erwin se fue, ¡me tratas como a un maldito crío!"_ De acabar con todo.

Mi hermana aparcaba el coche frente al edificio, en doble fila, en ningún momento me había alzado la voz. Hablaba tan tranquila porque algo quería. Ligar con algún enfermero a última hora, engañarlo para que le dejase pasar y así investigar por la zona, sacando de quicio con preguntas raras a los enfermos mentales como ella, probablemente. Es lo que hace siempre con todos sus ligues, a todos los sitios a los que va. Por eso me temo que sus relaciones no duran lo que se dice: "de seis a ocho días." Diez como máximo y porque los persigue, como los osos a la miel.

—Está bien…

Di un resoplido y me crucé de brazos. Iba a ser una tarde rematadamente larga. No tenía sentido seguir discutiendo por algo que estaba perdido. Perdido como un hombre avergonzado en una sección de ropa interior femenina, al lado de una dependienta que le pregunta su origen y paradero con un látigo en la mano, y unos cuernos de diablo en la cabeza.

Yo tengo ese tipo de sueños.

Me aferré a mi chaqueta de cuero marrón, recogí mi mochila hecha un zurullo del reposa pies y abrí la puerta roja del copiloto recibiendo el golpe de las gotas de lluvia sobre la nuca. Peinarme el pelo es un gesto en el que ni me molesto a estas alturas. Ya tiene una forma de ser, de colocarse por las mañanas. No habrá manera de cambiarlo. Cierro de un portazo demostrando así a Hanji lo enfadado que estoy, ya no sólo con ella; con el mundo.

El escenario cambia, del ambiente caluroso del coche de mi hermana mayor a la grisácea tarde invernal, de las calles abarrotadas de la ciudad metropolitana de las Murallas. Donde el vaho que sale de mis labios ahora es mi único amigo, sería raro si me pusiese a hablar con él. Con el humillo falso del cigarrillo de mentira con el que jugábamos de pequeños. Sigo siendo pequeño, eso no ha cambiado. No sólo por mi baja estatura que me delata y me rebaja varios años en edad. Cinco, más bien… No es que me guste hablar de ello, ni de nada en particular. Pero dentro de este cuerpo pequeño hay algo gigantesco a punto de explotar, tarde o temprano. Dale tiempo.

Me encamino, subiendo las escaleras empapadas como el chico que las pisa.

Y ella se queda ahí, aquella Hanji sonriente. Macabra. Con la calefacción puesta, los faros encendidos, el parabrisas moviéndose lentamente sobre la luna de cristal y un CD más viejo que Matusalén puesto en el equipo de música, sobre algún monólogo interminable y repetitivo del cómico más patán de su época jurásica que roza los 30 años. Va a buscar un sitio para aparcar el coche, odia a los gorrillas y los parkings. Y al que inventó el parquímetro.

Tal vez de lo lejos que se vaya, no vuelva a verla. Y aunque volviese. Desaparecería en el mismo instante en el que retirase un segundo la vista de esas coletas castañas que tintinean, buscando la juventud amenazada que va abandonando su cuerpo lentamente sin misericordia. Como un globo de helio que se va volando y se va volando alto y nunca jamás llegas a verlo. Otra vez. Pero Hanji lo agarra con las uñas, lo muerde con la boca si hace falta para impedir que ese puto globo de colores desaparezca. Si el globo ha de explotar, lo hará ella misma y no el tiempo.

Esa es mi hermana.

—¡Hasta luego cielo, vuelvo a buscarte en una hora y media! —saluda con la mano y arranca. Ruedo los ojos, dándole la espalda. _No vuelvas. Por favor no vuelvas._

Tal vez.

—Sí…

* * *

Al pasar por las puertas correderas y automáticas del edificio de placa blanca, me siento como un alma en pena aceptada en el más bajo infierno. La nada. Ya estoy dentro. Es pronto para que me echen a patadas. Paredes sólidas de cemento por todos lados.

"—¿Salimos corriendo?"

Una ola de calor me inunda por completo, al estar mojado siento un repentino escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, me guardo los guantes en el bolsillo. Al mismo tiempo que el olor a medicina y a lugar cerrado me traspasa como una hoja de papel.

Concibo que voy a vomitar, pero no me detengo en este lugar tan desolado. Evito pensar situaciones varias. Del estilo de aquellos gráficos que se ven en los videojuegos sádicos a los que juegan Jean y Marco(obligado por el primero) o esas películas de miedo, de zombis, de virus y demás _causa-insomnios_ que se tragan Ymir y Krista_*****_(obligada por la primera, también). A veces veía como si todo el mundo tuviese alguien a quien a obligar a hacer cosas que no les gustan por amor. Pero yo no.

Mis botas resuenan como un pequeño gas a cada pisada sobre los azulejos relucientes y un poco agrietados. Butacas de plástico azules en las que algún que otro transeúnte osa destrozarse el trasero mientras espera turno; paredes sin gotéele, blancas con murales absurdos, mensajes esperanzadores y dibujos raros o monstruosos de niños pequeños(o no tan pequeños). Al menos este sitio no estaba sucio, me gustaba que no estuviese sucio. Lo agradecía, para mí mismo en un suspiro de anhelo.

Señores con batas blancas o trajes azules que borran por completo su figura, se pasean de un lado a otro. Llevan objetos extraños holgados en el cuello y unos pañuelos en la cabeza a cada cual más feo y ostentoso.

Era un lugar diminuto, alto, al igual que un rascacielos alejado de la ciudad. Pero de pasillos angostos con puertas de hierro cerradas a cal y canto. En la entrada, a escasos metros de los ascensores, hay una chica joven escribiendo y respondiendo al teléfono tras un mueble blanco.

No es un Hospital. Es un sanatorio, un psiquiátrico. No tengo miedo. Miedo de estar solo. Acelero el paso, se disparan los sonidos chirriantes que producen mis zapatos haciendo que frunza el ceño, asustando con mi faz a más de una enfermera. Alcanzo la posición de la secretaria del primer piso. _Valor, valor._

—Disculpe —carraspeé, me hice ver ante sus ojos marrones posando mi mano con poderío sobre el mostrador. _"¿A qué le robo un boli?"_ Con sorpresa ella se crispó y terminó la llamada que estaba tramitando con una alegre sonrisa, me escuchó: _**"Dime chico, ¿qué deseas?"**_**—. **Busco la habitación de Eren Yeager —tragué saliva, suavizando mi voz. Intentando sonar lo menos amenazador posible, con esta cara de modelo serio de Armani que Dios me ha dado—, tengo que hacer un trabajo, para el instituto…

Le enseñé, plantando de golpe todos los bártulos que llevaba en mi mochila del colegio. Todo por orden. El carnet de socio, el de identidad (en el que salgo como si fuese un extraterrestre venido de otro planeta, para esclavizar a la raza humana y no tan humana) y le entregué unos papeles que ni siquiera me había dignado a revisar. Ella se deslizó sobre su silla azul oscuro, revisando cada palabra al dedillo. Tal vez estaba vendiendo mi alma a alguna especie de entidad divina o diablo satánico, tal vez.

Observé ensimismado como su melena castaña clara brillaba bajo la poca luz de los fluorescentes en el techo. Era casi rubia, las puntas le tapaban unas pequeñas orejas y le rozaban sutilmente los hombros. Se mordía los labios cubiertos de una sustancia chispeante. No sabía que tenía que decir con exactitud a esa mujer tan atractiva pero al mismo tiempo de actitud dulce, sólo me había aprendido de carrerilla lo que tenía que decirle a _mi enfermo_. Me estaba distrayendo.

—Ah sí —ella asiente. Está mascando un chicle de menta lentamente. Tan despacio que daban ganas de explotárselo con el dedo en la cara: _"¡pop!" _Y ver ese amable rostro cubierto por goma de mascar. Enfadada, buscando cortar mi cuello—, te estábamos esperando —volvió a sonreír plantando un par de sellos que verificaban que me he presentado al menos. Después el _pop_ lo hizo ella sola, pero de forma elegante, no desastrosa—. Planta cinco, habitación —achinó los ojos, sus pestañas pintadas se chocaron ligeramente. Se acercó el papel plastificado a la punta de la nariz. Miope rebelde, igual que Hanji—… **Quinientos cincuenta y cinco**. Sí —confirmó, ladeando la cabeza con ternura.

"¿Debería hacer una broma?" _Por el culo te la hin…_

Al menos ella no resultaba aterradora.

—Enséñale el sello al primer médico que veas, y te abrirán la puerta cielo —me devuelve mis trastos. Los guardo en la mochila de forma ordenada, como haría un pobre enfermo de _Párkinson._

Cavilo en mi mente, dándole vueltas a lo mismo sin parar: "¿La puerta? ¿Qué puerta? ¿Por qué no les dejan la puerta abierta? ¿Por qué está encerrado?" Los fluorescentes parpadean en el techo poniéndome un tanto nervioso. La aprensión me vuelve a corroer por los intestinos, no quiero subir. Me quedo paralizado por un instante ante la mirada de aquella chica encantadora y diminuta sí, pero de sonrisa enorme. Con un posible complejo de hermana. Y sobre todo, con aquella mandíbula de chicle impenetrable. _"¡Pop!" ¿Cielo?_

**_Cielo no. Tromenta._**

—Muchas gracias —logré pronunciar dubitativo. Me _lanzo a la piscina_ y trato de calmarme. Calmar mi curiosidad latente—… Y, oiga… No sabrá usted —me transformo en un hombre realmente educado por la cuenta que me trae. Mojo mis labios con la punta de la lengua, arrebatándole el borde de la mesa blanca que forma su escritorio de bienvenida, con las manos. Al ponerme levemente de puntillas, me acerco susurrante—… ¿Sabe usted cómo es? ¿Es un anciano? —a la mayoría de mi clase le había tocado uno, lo sabía de oídas.

Para no variar, había hecho una pregunta estúpida. Sigo sin pasar la etapa de los cinco años donde los niños curiosos como yo preguntan sin parar hasta porque el cielo es azul y si Dios mea cuando llueve. ¿Cómo iba a saber una simple recepcionista de la planta cero sobre "_mi trabajo_"?

—Bueno —mueve el cuello adolorida, con pausa. Y levanta las cejas claras. Me responde en el mismo bajo tono, con un pequeño mohín enternecedor—… Se comporta como tal —resintió una risa lastimera, llevándose la mano a la boca. Esas uñas pintadas de negro—. No le hagas mucho caso.

Me equivoqué(?).

—Entiendo —en realidad no. "¿No prodía ser más directa?" _Voy a reunirme con un psicópata._ Quería salir corriendo, no me apetecía nada estar aquí. Pero a estas alturas ya tenía una pizca de esa curiosidad famosa en mí, pellizcándome el estómago con desdén. _¿Y si no lo es? _Quiero saberlo—. Muchas gracias —asentí con la cabeza respetuosamente. De nuevo, otra vez. _Repitiendo, repitiendo._

Es importante dar las gracias, lo es. Aunque no lo sientas en tu interior. _Aparenta, aparenta._

—Buena suerte chico —me mostró una sonrisa cálida a punto de explotar aquel chicle verde con olor a menta fresca. Indicándome el camino que debía de seguir. Como Dorothy y sus baldosas amarillas. Eran tres elevadores. Escogí el ascensor del medio. Cuando me di la vuelta, le oí susurrar en voz inaudible, terrorífica—. La vas a necesitar…

Y_ "¡Pop!"_

* * *

Un ascensor que chirría, cuya puerta no cierra bien del todo. Botones resquebrajados y luces parpadeantes. Sin música. Me agarro con cautela a las paredes de un papel pintado que se corroe, como si alguien lo hubiese quitado con sus arañazos; voy seguro pero sin que se note que voy a hacérmelo en los pantalones en menos que canta un gallo. Quinta planta. Entrada, enfrente. Un par de sofás azules, rugosos al tacto. Feos, a todos los sentidos. Ventanas con estores a la derecha, escalera ancha(de huida). Y una puerta de hierro a la izquierda, la más grande que he visto hasta ahora. Como aquellas que forman las tapas de los hornos de las panaderías.

El suelo me resulta gracioso, hay dos tipos de baldosas cuadradas: blancas y grises. Por la ley de los juegos infantiles, si pisas las blancas no morirás ni caerás en la devastación. Y eso hago. No es por ser infantil. Hay que seguir un orden establecido. Mi interior rezaba a un Dios inexistente para sí que los médicos no pensasen que huido prófugo de mi habitación acolchada para darme un garbeo por aquí. Diversión sin límites ni edad.

Mis pisadas rompen el silencio. Al lado del portón hay un timbre. Un botón oscuro, tan alto que he ponerme de puntillas. El mundo está construido para personas altas, discriminación. He de saltar para alcanzarlo. Pulso y espero, mucho, muchísimo.

Hasta que por fin me abre una mujer con una bata sobre un vestido negro. Morena. Los morenos tenemos una especie de secta o asociación secreta en la que con nuestro idioma de signos secreto podemos ayudarnos entre nosotros como hermanos. Al igual que los pelirrojos, los castaños y los rubios hacen. Como los "_**X MEN**_".

Mentira. Pero si fuese cierto sería muy bonito.

—Buenas —murmura con una voz realmente seductora y formal. La puerta es pesada, pero no le cuesta mantenerse. Está cachas bajo aquella bata, más que yo. Más que yo y que padre juntos—. ¿Familiar, pariente?

—Levi —tartamudeo. A pesar de ser tan sólo dos sílabas las que hay que pronunciar.

Podría haber dicho más, pero no puedes pedirle peras al olmo. Ni chocolate caliente a las ubres de una vaca. Imposible. No entendía porque estaba tan inquieto. Aquella mujer, imponía de forma bastante relativa. Interpongo entre nosotros mis papeles cual abogado en prácticas. Salen volando. Ella avista el sello de la secretaria en uno de los papeles que caen al suelo. Los recojo, ya que ella no planea poner de su parte. Ni siquiera lo ha pensado.

—Pasa.

Me ofrece, me doy prisa en resolver mi estropicio y entro, echando la última mirada hacia atrás. Hay una planta, una pequeña palmera. De verdad, no de plástico. El portón se cierra solo como la cuchilla que cae al condenado a perder la cabeza en el ayuntamiento. El piso, aquel pasillo angosto rodeado de puertas numeradas con pequeñas ventanas circulares en ellas, no es menos tétrico de lo que ya es el edificio en general, se supera. Y necesitan un electricista. Y pronto, raudo.

—Si hace algo raro, sólo tienes que avisarnos. Me llamo Mikasa Akcerman —"¿en serio?" Abro lo ojos de par en par, procurando mantener el semblante serio. Mirándole a los ojos, pero no puedo—, soy su asistente social y —ella habla y habla y yo asiento y asiento, mirando a cada lugar, a otro lado como si me importara. He dado con la indicada, ya lo he sabido a la primera frase. La suerte del principiante, supongo. No la consideraba una mujer habladora, parecía estar dando un discurso resabido hasta la saciedad infinita; me recordaba a mí—... Pero tranquilo, es muy dado a darse escapaditas aunque últimamente no ha hecho ninguna estupidez…

"¿Eso debía tranquilizarme?" Era como decir que le gusta matar de forma sanguinaria pero _"últimamente" _no le ha dado por la labor. Ella misma lo dejaba entre comillas. Su pelo también era brillante, negro completamente como el azabache, como sus ojos achinados. Que contrastaban de cierta forma con su pálida tez y sus labios finos.

—Por eso le propusimos para el programa. Ha mejorado mucho —trataba de convencerme por todos los medios, sabe que me está perdiendo, lo sabe—. Hoy como prueba te dejaremos media hora con él, luego si quieres podemos hablar. Para ver si eres capaz, y esas cosas —me da palmaditas en el hombro, y anda lentamente para no dejarme atrás. No sé si debería alegrarme porque cabe la posibilidad de que sea un negado y no tenga que hacer esto, o si me debía desilusionar porque me estaba menospreciando. Puedo hacer lo que sea si me lo propongo, ella no es quien para juzgarlo. O bueno sí, es doctora, pero yo soy alguien muy… _capaz_—. Te haré un examen rutinario de comportamiento cada semana, ¿de acuerdo?

Dejo caer la vocal "A", intentando mostrar una mueca de sorpresa. Debería empezar a andar hacia atrás y hacer como que esto no está pasando, esto no ha pasado.

Pero ya es tarde.

—Aquí es —la última puerta, el último nivel del juego. Lo pone en grande: "**555**"—. Acuérdate bien, espero que no esté dormido —_"pues yo espero que sí"._

Saca una llave que lleva escondida en el bolsillo interior de la bata, como si se las guardase en el sostén. El mismo movimiento. Las inyecta en la cerradura y gira la muñeca. Cuatro veces. Cuatro cerrojos. Empuja hacia dentro con toda su fuerza y da dos pasos cruzando el umbral. Por instinto me escondo detrás de ella con sigilo, en parte. La mitad del cuerpo.

Ojo avizor ante el peligro inminente.

* * *

—Eren, tienes visita.

Mikasa comunica con seriedad, se cruza de brazos y sujeta la puerta con el pie, con mucha facilidad. Ese zapato de playa hecho de gomilla blanca. Me atrevo a mirar con lentitud, uno de mis ojos grises se desliza por la espalda de la doctora Ackerman hasta sacar la cabeza por completo como el pollito que sale del huevo.

El chico suelta un gruñido rabioso desde la garganta. Me vuelvo a ocultar tras el cuerpo de Mikasa, parcialmente. No es miedo, es tensión; es impresión…

Es castaño, como me habían comentado. Él estaba mirando por la ventana hipnotizado por completo. No se había dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que di unos pasos nerviosos adelante, plantando bien las botas en el suelo. Giró la cabeza lentamente.

—Pórtate bien —Mikasa regañaba. Yo asiento varias veces delante suya. Ella suspira, negando con la cabeza. Señala con ésta al tal Eren—. Se lo decía a él.

Vuelvo a asentir por si acaso. No sé qué estoy haciendo. Ella suspira de nuevo y levanta los hombros. Cierra los párpados y retira el pie que sujeta el portón. Se va, me abandona antes de si quiera estirar el brazo para llamarla.

—Hasta luego —murmura en un pequeño susurro macabro, ilícitamente sonriente desde el otro lado. Tétrico—. Que no se muerda las manos.

"_¿Qué?" "¿Pero quién? ¿Él o yo? ¿El monstruo que hay debajo de su cama?"_

Aquí deben estar todos locos. No sé de quién fiarme. Como siempre. En mi garganta muere un ligero grito de socorro: "—¡No me deje aquí solo con él!"

El castaño levantaba una ceja, sentado encima del escritorio como un indio con un tocado blanco sobre la cabeza. Reposó el mentón sobre la palma de la mano y esperó impaciente.

—Hola. Me llamo Levi. Vengo del programa de… _**Manos Amigas.**_

Nombre, que hay que admitir: rematadoramente estúpido. Tengo manos pero no soy su amigo.

Evoco el silencio.

Discurso perfecto y acabado. Estupendo, me crucé de brazos:_ "¿Ahora qué?"_

Mi mente no recordaba si aquello último lo había dicho en voz alta, o no, si mis labios lo pronunciaron o se quedaron tapiados como una tumba: _"_—_Y vengo a ayudarte." _No lo recordaba, _¿tenía que decirlo?_ No lo sé. Me quedé obsoleto en aquel cuerpo tan delgado. Pasmado. No es normal ser tan delgado.

Esperé y esperé. El chico rodó aquellos ojos verdes. Dando un suspiro, los cerró con ímpetu.

—Como si te importara lo más mínimo —saltó de la mesa a la cama, quedando de cuclillas sobre el colchón. Con el rostro lleno de cansancio, y aquellos pómulos salientes, me indico la puerta con el dedo. Ha dado en el clavo, tocado y hundido por un martillo que empezaba por _**E**_—. Anda lárgate.

"—**Gracias por la invitación.**"Alcé los hombros. He terminado rápido. Sí que me lo ha puesto fácil. Ni yo quiero estar aquí, ni él quiere recibirme. Hasta nunca y si te he visto..._ ¿Qué digo? Si nunca te he visto_… Muy _Hanji_ todo.

—Pues que te vaya bien.

Él se carcajeó en el sitio con una mueca divertida, permanecía sentado con las puntas de los pies como único apoyo. _De puntillas._ Una media sonrisa de picardía bajo unos ojos agotados y somnolientos.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le maté con la mirada. Hoy no estaba precisamente para los estúpidos juegos de nadie.

—Es broma —se tumbó sobre la cama, posando las manos sobre sus costillas. Las tocó y las contó en silencio, meditabundo. Miraba la pared grisácea que un día fue blanca y me vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo en cada movimiento—. ¿Qué vienes a jugar conmigo, a qué te cuente mi triste vida? ¿A violarme? —preguntó ladino. Apretó la mandíbula. Me quedé perpleja por un instante. Él se dio cuenta, ladeó la cabeza. Y divertido, enumeró cada frase que dijo—. Lo primero me lo puedo pensar, lo segundo no me apetece nada y lo tercero… Lo tercero sería interesante —una risa fugaz le invadió, para acallarle en un último verbo suplicante—… Habla.

Parpadeé varias veces saliendo de mi propia ensoñación. "—_No tiene gracia, enfermo anormal." _Quise decirle. Pero no lo hice.

—No lo sé. Sólo a estar contigo.

Le resté importancia. Me recordaba a mí mismo lo que aquella chica me dijo hace unos minutos: _"—No le hagas mucho caso…"_ Inmortalizando aquella escena. Quizá es eso lo que quiere, que le presten atención. Pensaba buscándole un sentido a sus palabras, pero entonces él respondió con malicia cargada en sus labios carnosos:

—Qué bonito. Debes sentirte una buena persona.

—No. Yo no quería venir —el castaño frunció el ceño, confundido. Yo giré la cabeza en rotundo, evitando su mirada juzgadora. Y no le di tiempo a preguntarme más, a preguntarse nada. Dejó caer el mentón entre las rodillas de forma cautivadora—. Olvídalo. Te llamas Eren, ¿no? —asentí, quizá para mí mismo, él me observaba con los iris llenos de brillo. Porque tanto brillo resalta en los lugares mustios y oscuros—. Eren —repetí con voz ronca, para dejárselo en claro e imponerme ante él en lo debido—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

No respondió. Se quedó en silencio dos minutos contados de reloj de agujas en mi muñeca. Eternos. Como si para él no pasase nada, su cara no mostraba urge alguno.

Hasta que de repente, asustándome un poco, soltaba en alto con los ojos cerrados:

—No me llames por mi nombre —decía en un tono enfadado, cambiando de tema. Repipi.

Al mismo tiempo, se desparramaba entre las sábanas. Bocabajo. Pataleaba, canturreaba. Le estaba gritando a alguien: _"—Cállate, cállate, cállate."_ Me hizo estremecer.

"—_A mí. ¿Me estás gritando a mí?"_

—¿Por qué? —me senté en un resquicio del borde de aquella cama blanca que subía y bajaba.

No parecía peligroso y yo no soy ningún cobarde. Como mucho era un maleducado. Ambos.

Vislumbre un ojo verde como la hierba recién cortada haciendo aparición entre tanta blancura. Contrastada con la penumbra que iba tapando los agujeros de las persianas. Me miró con la mejilla izquierda pegada sobre la almohada, con aquellas esmeraldas verdes de párpados entreabiertos y punzantes.

Y me dijo susurrante:

—Por qué no te dejo.

Se me hace tarde.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te llame? —pregunté, jugando con los dedos de mis manos. No de una forma inocente y preocupada. Sino para seguirle la corriente, como a los niños.

Se mantuvo erguido al escucharme, aferrándose a las sábanas, arrugándolas con los dedos. Con la mirada firme en algún punto elegido por él mismo y la cabeza tumbada sobre el colchón. Observé mis zapatos, mirándole de reojo. Me sentía en peligro, en alerta. Como si no estuviese seguro dentro de estas cuatro paredes. No con él.

Soltó un gruñido

—…

Y con el pie descalzo, esbozando una hermosa sonrisa excéntrica, me dio por sorpresa una leve patada en las costillas.

* * *

_**Espacio Beru*:**_

**No sé del todo como referirme a**_** Krista, si Krista o pííííiíí. **_**Así que se queda con**_** Krista. Pííííííí **_**es muy largo**_**. **_(No es muy relevante pero por si acaso, además _Krista_ mola más que _pííííí._) Al igual que el supuesto apellido de _Levi pííííí_.

Ahí queda eso. Como habréis notado, **Levi** es muy borde. Pero no de estos bordes inseguros de:_** "ahora sí, ahora no. Ahora te mato, ahora te mato con cariño."**_ Borde, lo que se dice _**Borderline**_. (Borde-Borde) Telepizza. Borde Levi, con mucho estilo _mahou_.

En cuanto a **Eren**. (Está peor que un cencerro, peor que Hanji (Que ya es decir eh, ya es otra liga profesional de pirados) pero un cencerro que suena muy bien.) Eso.

Y nada, espero que hayáis tenido un buen día-noche-tarde y una buena lectura (**Alpargata**, tengo que ponerlo, ¡tengo que ponerlo!). Y sino, tengo un bate. Que sirve para las cosas que sirven los bates y si hay que enterrar a alguien con amor, pues oye, hoy por ti. Mañana por mí. (Mañana por mí también, y al siguiente. Y al siguiente del siguiente también.) Beh, os quiero un huevo de avestruz, lectorzuelos. (Mitad lectores, mitad pecezuelos. Hijos de Tritón-man y el chico percebe, mismamente.) ¡Nos vemos!

* * *

Si quieres siguiente capítulo venidero escrito, pulse** Review**, **Fa**(péate)**v**orite y **Foll**(eteo)**ow**. Si no quiere, absténgase al hecho de que al no hacerlo está usted comprometiéndose a que Annie siga sin salir en Shingeki No Kyojin(ni siquiera en un jodido flashback), a que Armin se rape el pelo y no podamos distinguirle de Connie, a que Jean se haga una operación de cara, de que a la pobre de Shasha le sigan llamando _**Potato girl **y a la existencia del siguiente capítulo del averno_. (Yo aviso, esto es serio, muy serio. Lol) ¿Queréis eso? No queréis eso. ¡Hacedlo por amor(arco)! (Y… ¿Ya paro no? _Seh_.) Muchas gracias.

Para demandas, amenazas, morreos, _osos _amorosos, caretas de caballos guays, #QuieroLosAbdominalesDeMikasaYElSensualAtractivoDeErenReciénDespertado siga la flecha por favor, y no se pierda:

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
